Sunset Smiles
by Personae
Summary: OneShot.  AU. It was something about that sunset that was so memorable.  Roxas & Ventus.


_Sunset Smiles_

OneShot. AU. It was something about that sunset that was so memorable.

Roxas & Ventus.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in any way, shape or form own Kingdom Hearts or Tetsuya Nomura's brillant mind. Nor is Roxas or Ventus my own creations. xP

**AUTHOR NOTES: **_This was just a thought I had one day_.

* * *

><p>Summer.<p>

That one season I love to live during.

No worries. No cares. No homework.

All the time in the world.

It was just me up on that hill watching the sunset, bathing my world in its glorious colours.

Until I met _him_ . . .

I was on my way to my usual spot on Sunset Hill when I noticed someone already there.

I hid, of course.

This was my spot, my hill—MY time. My special place that no one knew about and know this person was invading it. My paradise, my sacred place—gone in a blink of an eye. Before I knew it, my mind was already imagining my hill invaded by more and more people every day, year by year. Soon it would be a place for anyone to be and my hill wouldn't be mine anymore. The hill's special meaning would be ruined for me by outsiders.

And that angered me greatly.

Venturing from out of my hiding spot I was about to ambush the guy and demand him to leave when he turned around. We both screamed in surprise. We stared in shock. It was like we were both looking through a mirror only wearing different clothes but sure enough we were exact copies of the other. Long lost twins but some divine sick joke.

I'd heard of lookalikes and twins separated at birth but this was ridiculous.

We just stayed there staring at each other in disbelief.

Then we both got the courage to speak at the same time. "Hullo, who—?"

It was awkward.

"You first."

I nodded, breathing deeply to calm my nerves. "Sorry, I didn't expect anyone but me to know this place."

He let out a laugh. "To be honest, me too." He stood up and held out a hand to me. "The name is Ventus Lightwave, or just Ven—that's what everyone calls me."

I took his hand and shook it. "Roxas Hikari is mine."

He grinned, his smile almost as bright as the setting sun. "Nice to meet ya, Roxas!"

After a few minutes of conversing, I discovered that he lived nearby like I did in the opposite direction and the he attended a different high school than me. All this time we lived on the opposite sides of our world and we didn't even bump into each other once. It was funny. Life always was, wasn't it?

It turned out that we were both adopted, thus it was highly possible that we were related.

Although it did creep me out a little bit, it was fun to know that either of us was going crazy. I regretted almost instantly for thinking—no, _hoping_ that this was a dream. A bad nightmare that I had to wake up from and was glad to know that I wasn't alone. Glad to have someone to confide in with my troubles and concerns. I listened and he listened to the other as we discussed various things about our lives. And every time we can across something similar, the other would point it out. The more we talked, the more the thought that we were related came true.

We didn't finish talking until long after the sun set.

Before we departed, he said, "Hey, this was quite nice wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was Ven."

"Wanna do it again sometime Roxas?"

I hesitated for a second, then said. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Alright then," he declared, "this will be our special spot! Let's meet again soon and talk. And maybe someday I'll show you the skate park near my house and let you meet my friends. You'd spook them something badly like the real-life Twilight Zone or something. It'll be awesome."

"Yeah, I can show you the beach and meet my friends—they'll never believe me until they meet you in person anyway. And get sea-salt ice cream too."

"Sea-salt ice cream?" He echoed with a muddled expression. "What's that?"

A gasp left my mouth. "Oh, that's it! I'm taking you to get sea-salt ice cream ASAP." I decided, ignoring the fact he was my lookalike. "It's almost a crime NOT to know about that Ven! Thankfully my friends aren't here right now, they'd crew you out for that. But don't worry, I'll save you from the embarrassment."

"I look forward to that Roxas."

He grinned like it was the most natural thing in the world and I couldn't help by smile.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to share.

**_END._**


End file.
